


Make It Hurt

by SexySourAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark!Derek, Denial, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, It's all fucked up, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySourAlpha/pseuds/SexySourAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries not to give him all he has. But Derek takes, and takes and takes until the boys legs are quivering and his breaths are heavy and hoarse.</p><p>The boy knows he's lost. But he just smiles crookedly and hides his face in Derek's pillows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Having writers block, so this happened. 
> 
> I just want my readers to understand that this is absolutely not the poster-child for a good relationship.
> 
> Now...that doesn't mean you can't enjoy this one.

Derek hates him when he sees it. He hates him for  _ruining_  everything. He knew it would happen but he still hates him. He  _told_  him that there were rules. 

Derek had told him after the boy put his hand on his thigh, running it up higher and higher. "Derek I..."

He grabbed his wrist and he told him.

"Stiles, if we do this. This is all we will  _ever_  have. This is all we will  _ever_  be."

Stiles licked his lips and nodded.

 

"Fine." 

 

So he fucks him.

 

Deep down inside Derek...he knew this would happen. Probably wanted it to happen. Stiles is so young, so naive and thinks he knows  _every-fucking-thing_. Thinks that he can handle anything that's given to him.

And for the most part he can.

 

But not this.

In the beginning it's fine. He comes to Derek's loft and strips down to his briefs, climbs in bed with him and straddles his hips, providing him extra warmth. Stiles is keeping it the way he wants it and he appreciates it. He slips his hands down the back of the boys waistband and they begin.

 

Stiles tries not to give him all he has. But Derek takes, and takes and  _takes_ until the boys legs are quivering and his breaths are heavy and hoarse. The boy knows he's lost. But he just smiles crookedly and hides his face in Derek's pillows.

Sometimes Stiles laughs, and in his...youthfulness _forgets_  and goes in for a kiss. Derek doesn't punish him, he just places a palm on his bare, sweaty chest and stops him. 

"No."

Stiles' seemingly permanent smile falters a bit but he  just waves it off. "Oh yeah, I forgot.  _Sourwolf_."

And they continue.

They fuck whenever Stiles is free. Whenever his father is working extra late at the precinct, when lacrosse practice ends early, on half days, sometimes the boy even cuts school to be with him.

 

He almost hates himself more for fucking a child. But he already knows that he's fucked up. And its not like the little shit didn't _ask_ for it. So he doesn't care when he pounds into Stiles that much harder and bites bruises into his neck.

 

The boy likes it.

 

But then just like he knew it would, things start changing. 

Derek comes home to Stiles naked in his bed, watching his television only to turn the tv off and jump off the bed to greet Derek with a cheery smile. Derek's face remains stonish.

"Why are you here?"

His smile falls, a bit more than it usually does when Derek is straightforward with him, "My...my dad and I we got into an argument"

Derek's brows knit together, "That's not why I gave you a key"

"Wow Derek. Chill the fuck out I'm naked aren't I? Lets just.." He waves in the general direction of the bed. "We only have an hour left before I have to sneak back anyway"

Derek just stares at him for a moment. He knows this is where he should end it.  _Right here._  Because it will only get worse and the boys heart  _will_  get broken. But he's selfish.

So he drops his gym bag and grabs Stiles' waist, pushing him back into the wall. 

That's how Derek wants him this time.

 

Stiles is young but the way he moves isn't. The words that leave his lips when he's stuffed full of Derek's cock are vulgar and have obviously been sitting on his pretty lips for a long time just waiting to fall. 

The way he gasps and arches into Derek's thrust are disgustingly whorish and innocent at the same time.

Because he wants more, he'll even tell Derek to _go deeper_ that he _'isn't fucking him hard enough'_ and then when he gets what he asked for he  _stares_ at Derek; those whiskey brown eyes full of false innocence and disbelief. 

His moaning and hisses stop, the only sounds coming from him are the sharp ones Derek forces out of him. And he's  _staring_  like he can't believe this is happening to him.

That he's  _letting_  Derek do this to him.

 

That's why Derek keeps him. 

Because he's fucked up too.

 

Stiles asks if they can do it missionary more often. He lies and says that it's his favorite position. Derek doesn't need to listen to Stiles heart, he knows Stiles favorite position is standing up while Derek fucks him in the shower.

He knows Stiles just wants the intimacy missionary provides.

He decides to indulge him. He did warn the boy after all.

 

Stiles cries one night after sex. Derek flinches and leaves his loft. He shifts into his alpha form and runs until he's sure Stiles has gone.

He doesn't see the boy for two days.

 

When Stiles finally comes back they don't speak about it. Stiles comes in, takes his clothes off and tells Derek he doesn't want him to use a condom. "You can't even get diseases...and it's not like I've been with anyone else... _ever_ ".

 

Derek knows it's another sign. But he ignores it. Sex is better without condoms anyway.

 

Derek frowns at Stiles when he frantically follows him with his hips as he tries to pull out before he comes. He ends up coming inside him; because the little brat made him. 

 

"What the hell was that?" Derek asks when he pulls out of Stiles angrily. 

"I don't...I just...Derek  _please_ "

Derek had had enough of this, "You're  _pathetic_...get out..."

Stiles shakes his head and gets up on his knees on the bed to match Derek's standing height. "Derek just-!"

" **GET OUT!** "

Stiles throws on his pants,  gathers his things and leaves.

Derek ignores his sobs. Stiles has cried one too many times; he doesn't care anymore.

 

Stiles doesn't come to the next pack meeting. Derek doesn't care. The boy is acting irrationally and being childish. He's about to ruin everything. Maybe some time alone is what he needs. 

Derek brings some blond club slut back to his loft and fucks him against the wall, the same wall he fucks Stiles against. 

Derek doesn't even know his name, but he talks too much and smells like drugs and spray tan. Derek doesn't even like blonds but he wanted something easy.

He can smell different men all over the guy.

_Inside_  of him. 

He pushes him out the door after he comes and works out a bit before going to bed. If he wasn't a werewolf he's pretty sure he would have gotten an STD or two from the skank.

 

Stiles doesn't come over for a whole week. He even skips out on another pack meeting.

Derek tells himself he doesn't care. He's a kid. He doesn't  _need_  a child.

 

A few days later there's a knock on his door and he knows it's Stiles. He can smell him. Vanilla hazelnut, and just a hint of him still on and inside the boy.

"I'm sorry Derek" he says when Derek opens the door, "I shouldn't...I shouldn't have done that. But...I think I should get an apology too" he said folding his arms. 

Derek snorted and stepped away from the door and into his loft.

"Derek! Apologize to me you dick!"

Derek peels off his shirt and crowds the boy against a wall when he feels him close enough.

"Why should  _I_  apologize to  _you_? I'm not the one who forced someone to come inside them like some  _cumslut_ "

Stiles winces at the title, but Derek can smell the faint arousal coming off of him. "I wasn't thinking, ok? I was just...it was an in the moment thing"

Derek steps closer,"It was  _pathetic_ "

He sees Stiles' fist ball up at his sides "Stop  _saying_  that. I'm not-"

Derek takes another step and has Stiles pinned against his bare chest and the wall "What are you? What  _exactly_  do you think you are to me?"

 

Stiles stops and looks up at Derek. Those same golden brown eyes so soft, and believably innocent; red rimmed and wet with oncoming tears.

"I'm  _not_  pathetic" he murmurs looking away.

Derek sighs and softly turns Stiles' chin back to look at him.

"What are you?"

Stiles sniffles and a stray tear falls from his right eye.

 

"I'm yours"

Derek scoffs and smirks. 

"Ok...and what if I don't _want_ you? I never asked for you."

Stiles shrugs. "I don't know. I'm...I'm fucking  _yours_  Derek."

 

Derek looks over the boy. He can smell how wrecked he is. The sweet smell of arousal coming off of him, the staleness of sadness, the tang of anxiety. Stiles' fingers unfurled and he sees them twitching. He knows how badly the boy wants to touch him. 

For Derek to touch him.

Derek can't help but smile at how good Stiles looks. Like prey. 

"Fine. I'll have you"

Stiles looks up from where he was looking at Derek's chest, a small smile beginning.

"Der-"

"Until I'm done with you."

Stiles nods hurriedly and reluctantly lifts his arms and wraps them around Derek's neck. The older man can't help but roll his eyes when Stiles beams. 

"You will never be done with me  _Sourwolf_ ".

 

Derek hates him already.


	2. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written from Stiles' POV based off of what happened in the last chapter.

Stiles doesn't know why he does it. He doesn't even know why he's at Derek's place. He just...he wants to be there, to be with him. 

 

He doesn't know when these feelings started, he just knows they did. And he wants. He wants Derek so bad. So he makes a move.

He puts his hand on Derek's lap when everyone else has gone, when Scott and Isaac go do whatever is new best friends do. He grips tighter and rises his palm up towards Derek's crotch.

 

He wants this so bad...he..

"Derek I..."

 

Until Derek stops him.

He knows he's way out of bounds right now. He wouldn't blame Derek if he punched him in the face, ripped his throat out or something. But Derek just looks at him for a long time.

 

Maybe he should...say something?

Derek grabs his wrist, maybe a little too hard. 

"Stiles, if we do this. This is all we will  _ever_  have. This is all we will  _ever_  be."

 

Stiles nods and licks his lips; he can do that. He can...he can just be with Derek sexually. Be the good part of Dereks day or night.

And sex can never be just sex, it always leads to...more. He'll get more.  _Right?_  

"Fine"

 

Derek fucks him that same night. 

He's never felt so alive, so  _good_.

 

Derek just gets up and goes to shower when they're done. Stiles doesn't want to possibly screw this up so he leaves. Because this is all they are, for now. He can deal with this, he knows how to separate his emotions from sex...even though he was a virgin before Derek. 

It can't be that hard

 

Stiles tries to keep it strictly professional. He comes to Derek's place, undresses at the front-door down to his briefs. He goes in to Derek's room where he finds him waiting for him and straddles him, Derek smirks at him before reaching back into his briefs and rubbing at his hole. 

 

Stiles loves the feeling of Derek inside of him, filling him up. He relishes in the way the older man grabs his hips and squeezes hard enough to leave dark bruises. 

He can also feel Derek cracking his chest open and grabbing his heart. 

And that's  _not_  supposed to happen.

So he fights it. He tries to ignore the grip on his heart and the icy coldness in his stomach that he so badly wants to be filled with warmth.

He tries to not push back into Derek's thrusting like he  _wants_  to. But it's pointless because Derek just drags him back harder and takes it anyway.

The coldness goes away.

When they're done he smiles and hides his face in Derek's pillow. He'd lose to Derek a thousand times if it meant he got to be with him longer. 

 

It's laughable how ridiculous this is. For him,  _Stiles_ , to be with...to be having sex with this Olympic god. He smiles, then laughs. He's still laid out and naked under Derek, he can't peel his eyes away from Derek's lips; they're so red and wet. And maybe if he just...

 

Derek stops him. "No."

So much for maybe...

 

"Oh yeah, I forgot.  _Sourwolf_."

He didn't forget. And he knows Derek probably heard the lie. But if he does he doesn't say anything. 

 

They keep on like this.

 

Stiles goes to Derek's place whenever he can. Scott is always with Isaac now, which means he's completely free when he isn't at lacrosse. Which he considers quitting. He only joined because of Scott. Sometimes he cuts school to be with Derek. 

Derek tells him to stop doing that, but he can't. His body will be in school but his soul is with Derek. 

He doesn't tell him that.

 

Derek's says things when Stiles is sucking him off, or when he's three fingers deep inside him. Talks about how Stiles is  _sixteen_. How they shouldn't be doing this; that if they get caught it'll only be because of Stiles. It'll be  _his_  fault because  _he_  asked for it. 

Then Derek stuffs his cock inside him and bites his neck. 

 

He finds himself wishing it was  _the_  bite.

He imagines it's  _the_  bite. It makes it feel better. 

 

Derek gives him a key.

Well, he gives everyone in the pack a key. But everyone in the pack isn't having sex with Derek. Stiles is.

So his key is different.  _Right?_  


 

 

One night when he's changing his shirt his dad sees the bruises on his hips and arms. He asks Stiles who's doing this to him, who's putting these bruises on him.

Stiles panics, and tells him they're from lacrosse.

"Those are finger mark Stiles,  _those_  don't come from lacrosse"

"Dad-"

"Who is it!? Who are you having sex with?" He demands.

Stiles knows his dad is only looking out for him. And understands how he could be a bit overwhelmed, finding out that his son is having sex, and from the looks of things...gay sex. It's a lot. 

But he is prying. And Stiles can't let this secret come out. Or he'll take Derek away from him. They all will.

"It's none of your business. Don't you have work or something?" Stiles says a bit colder than he means to.

His dad backs him into a corner and asks again, Stiles pushes past him and runs out the house.

 

He goes to Derek's.

 

No one answers the door so he uses his key and goes inside. He finds comfort in stripping down completely and lying in Dereks bed. The sheets smell like him and he can't help but to roll over and hump them, stuffing his face in Derek's pillow and inhaling the smell of his aftershave and hair product. He almost comes on himself right there. But he stops and saves himself for Derek.

 

When Derek gets back he's watching television, still naked, erection long gone. He smile comes so naturally when he hears him come in and sees Derek standing in the doorway. Sweaty, tank top stretched out over his muscles. His gym shorts, riding low on his hips and he looks so  _illegal_.

He also looks angry.

 

"Why are you here?"

 

Stiles scratches the back of his head and shifts on his feet, 

"My...my dad and I we got into an argument"

Derek's brows knit together, "That's not why I gave you a key"

 

Stiles acts like he didn't hear that. 

"Wow Derek. Chill the fuck out I'm naked aren't I? Lets just.." He waves in the general direction of the bed. "We only have an hour left before I have to sneak back anyway"

And it's true. His curfews eleven and it's going on ten already.

 

Derek just stares at him for a moment.

Stiles likes to think its a hopeful stare. That he's seeing what they could be, that it doesn't just have to be sex. 

Or Derek could just be about to kick him out.

 

He smirks when Derek drops his gym bag and grabs his waist, pushing him back into the wall that faces the wall length windows.

 

Stiles wishes they could stay like this forever. Derek inside of him, filling in the space where the icy coldness is. Sometimes Derek pisses him off because he isn't fucking him the way Stiles knows he can. He's holding back because he thinks Stiles can't handle it.

But Derek is wrong because he can handle it. He can handle anything Derek gives him. 

 

Derek gives him what he asks for and pushes him harder against the wall and fucks him so hard his back aches for days and everyone in the locker room stares at his bruises. Scott shakes his head at him and walks away.

 

Fuck Scott.

 

The icy coldness stays away for a few days.

 

They're never really face to face when they have sex and Stiles doesn't like that. He wants to see Derek's face. He wants to see if Derek gets that look in his eye, or something.  _Anything_. 

 

He lies to Derek again and tells him that missionary is his favorite position. He loves it standing in the shower. Even though he slipped and fell that one time and Derek didn't help him up. 

 

They do missionary and he doesn't see  _anything_  in Derek eyes. And that's the few times Derek even looks at him. He doesn't even know what he was looking for but whatever it is isn't there. 

 

It's  _really_  just sex for Derek.  _He's_  just sex for Derek. Stiles knew it would be like this, he just hadn't counted on it  _staying_  that way.

 

One night he cries when Derek finishes and pulls out. Derek frowns at him and leaves him alone in his loft. Stiles waits a little while until he gets the feeling Derek isn't  coming back.

He ruined it.

He's sure Derek doesn't want to see him the next day so he stays home. 

He just doesn't feel in the mood the day after either. 

 

The icy coldness gets really bad the third day and he has to go see Derek because its starting to hurt. 

 

Derek opens the door and Stiles doesn't want to talk about him crying the last time he was there, not that he's even sure Derek cares. 

He just wants Derek to fix him, because the icy coldness is starting to hurt.

He doesn't want Derek to use a condom this time. He wants to feel all of him.  _Everything_. "You can't even get diseases...and it's not like I've been with anyone else... _ever_ ".

Derek puts the box of condoms down and pushes him back into the bed.

 

He doesn't know what he's thinking when he does it. He just...he wants. He wants more. He wants  _more_  than what Derek is giving him. And maybe if he catered to the wolf-maybe if he just...

 

"What the hell was that?" Derek asks when he pulls out of him angrily. It hurts, but he ignores it because he just made Derek mad. And that's not what he was aiming for.

 

"I don't...I just...Derek  _please_ ", he holds on to Derek's arm but the older man shrugs him off.

"You're  _pathetic_...get out..."

 

And wow.  _Okay_. Stiles knew he was... _desperate,_  but he didn't think having Derek come inside him would lead to this. He shakes his head and gets up on his knees on the bed to match Derek's standing height. 

"Derek just-!"

" **GET OUT!** "

Stiles throws on his pants,  gathers his things and leaves.

He can't help the sob that leaves him when he gets into the elevator and feels Derek's release trickling down his leg.

 

He  _always_  fucks everything up.

 

 

Stiles avoids going to Derek's for the next couple of nights. He even skips out on the next pack meeting. He holds out until the icy coldness comes back and his stomach starts hurting again. 

 

He should've fucking stayed home.

 

Before he even gets in Derek's building he sees him from across the street, dragging along some blond guy he probably picked up from the club into the building.

 

Stiles feels his throat close up and he can't breathe. Derek is just going on with his life, like he and Stiles are nothing. He doesn't even care that Stiles has been gone. 

He probably has just been fucking other people. Because that's what Stiles is to him. Nothing to miss.

Just another place to stick his dick. 

 

Stiles doesn't hear the woman that has come to his side where he is, sitting on the ground, hyperventilating. 

"Just breathe honey, there you go...what's your name?"

 

Stiles doesn't go to Derek's for a whole week. He even skips out on another pack meeting. He just...can't see him yet. No matter how bad the icy coldness gets.

He wonders if Derek misses him at all.

After a few days he goes back to Derek's loft because he needs him.

He doesn't care anymore. He doesn't care if Derek doesn't have the same feelings for him. He needs the older man. To make him feel good, to hold him.

To break him apart and put him back together...even if it's the wrong way.

Stiles doesn't get nice things. And Derek is a nice thing; he'll do whatever he needs to do to keep him. But he can't let Derek see that, or he might push him away.

So when Derek opens the door he paints a sad look on his face.

 "I'm sorry Derek" he says when Derek opens the door, "I shouldn't...I shouldn't have done that. But...I think I should get an apology too" he folds his arms.

Derek scoffs at him and turns away leaving the door open. Stiles can't help but to ogle the tattoo peaking out if his tank top. "Derek! Apologize to me you dick!"

He shivers when Derek peels off his tank top and crowds him against the wall. His dick starts to fill out just from the smell of Derek's aftershave.

"Why should  _I_  apologize to  _you_? I'm not the one who forced someone to come inside them like some  _cumslut_ "

Stiles winces. Derek called him a cumslut, and he couldn't even deny it. He  _did_  force Derek, but he wanted it so bad. He wanted him to fill out the coldness. He wanted  _more_.

"I wasn't thinking, ok? I was just...it was an in the moment thing"

Derek steps closer and his dick only gets harder,"It was  _pathetic_ "

Stiles' fist ball up at his sides, because he already knows that. He knows that he's desperate. He's standing in front of Derek hard as a rock while he gets insulted.  "Stop  _saying_  that. I'm not-"

 

The werewolf takes another step and has Stiles pinned against his bare chest and the wall "What are you? What  _exactly_  do you think you are to me?"

Stiles stops and looks up at Derek. 

He doesn't understand how he can't tell. How Derek can't just look at him an kno- he  _does_  know. He's probably known all this time and just wants Stiles to say it.

"I'm  _not_  pathetic" he murmurs looking away. He knows that that's not what Derek wants to hear. Not that lie.

Derek sighs and softly turns Stiles' chin back to look at him.

"What are you?" he drawls.

 

Stiles has no dignity left at this point. So fuck it, he'll say it.

"I'm yours"

Derek laughs in his face and backs off.

"Ok...and what if I don't  _want_  you? I never asked for you."

 

Stiles only gets harder. Derek was right. 

He is pathetic.

 

"I don't know. I'm...I'm fucking  _yours_  Derek."

 

Derek stares at him with his beautiful green eyes, he stares and inhales deeply through his nose. Stiles knows he can smell everything he's feeling right now. He just doesn't want Derek to deny him this. To push him away. 

Because he isn't good for anyone else, he doesn't even deserve Derek.

He just doesn't want to be pushed away.

Derek smiles and his heart skips a beat.

"Fine. I'll have you"

 

Stiles feels his lips spreading into a smile. 

"Der-"

 

"Until I'm done with you."

 

Stiles quickly replays Derek's words in his head and can't help that natural rebellion that sparks inside him. But he wraps his arms around Derek's neck, remembering not to kiss him.

 

"You will never be done with me  _Sourwolf_ ".

 

Stiles will make sure of it.

 


	3. Scott

Scott should've seen it coming. It's not like there weren't things leading up to this, signs foretelling what was to come. But he just brushed it off. Because  _really_? Stiles couldn't  _actually_  like Derek...not like that. 

 

But his denial was completely blown away when after a pack meeting he smelt a thick wave of arousal come off of Stiles. 

He hadnt felt the need to talk to Stiles about it or...thought Stiles would even _want_ to talk to him. He and Stiles hadn't actually been the poster-relationship for best friends since the Alpha Pack.

So when Stiles stayed behind he didn't bother himself with it.

Stiles was his own person.

 

He stops seeing a lot of Stiles after that. And whenever he texts him he gets a text that says:  **At Derek's.**

When he ever does see Stiles it's in school. And he smells heavily of his alpha. 

Their gym lockers are still side by side. So when Stiles changes he sees everything; the bruises on his neck are flinch worthy, dark and splotchy, purple in some places blue or yellow in others. Stiles catches his gaze and glares at him. 

So he doesn't bother with saying anything he just shakes his head and heads over to where Isaac is.

 

He misses Stiles.

 

A few days later Stiles reeks of sadness and semen.

Derek's semen.

And Scott has the mind to finally confront Stiles about whatever it is going on between him and the alpha. 

Stiles isn't even old enough to be with Derek. By  _years_. But he remembers how Stiles had glared at him in the locker room and decides against it. 

He just wishes that Stiles didn't think he could handle everything. Ever since his mom died he has had this thing where he thinks he can't be hurt any worse so he might as well endure anything that comes his way.

And it isn't true.

He just holds in everything until he has a panic attack or worse.

-

"What are you doing to Stiles!" He yells at Derek when the pack meeting is over. "He cuts school, he hasn't been to the past two pack meetings and he smells like you  _all the time_!"

 

Derek frowns. "If Stiles hasn't told you I guess it's none of your business now is it?"

"I know what you're doing to him Derek. And if this keeps up I'm leaving the pack!" Scott knows that Derek wouldn't want that. He's yet to expand his pack and Scott is the strongest one besides him. It'd be a big loss.

Derek isn't that stupid.

Derek growls and pushes him out the way. "Then tell your idiot friend to stay away from me. Because _he_ wanted this."

Scott blinks. " _What?_ "

Derek opens the door to his loft, " _I'm_  not doing anything to him that he isn't asking for,  _he's_  the one fucking everything up. Now leave."

 

Scott leaves and tells Isaac he just needs to be by himself for awhile.

 

Nothing is making any sense.

And he needs to figure out why. 


End file.
